The present invention relates to a steerable medical catheter and, more particularly, to a flexible, electrode-bearing catheter of the type used in electrophysiological studies for intracardiac electrocardiographic recording, mapping, stimulation and ablation.
Catheters are often used in medical procedures to provide physical access to remote locations within a patient via a relatively small passageway, reducing the need for traditional invasive surgery. The catheter tube can be inserted into an artery or other passageway through a relatively small incision in the patient""s body, and threaded through the patient""s system of blood vessels to reach the desired target.
Various types of catheters are used in various procedures, both diagnostic and therapeutic. One general type of catheter used for both diagnostic and therapeutic applications is a cardiac electrode catheter. The diagnostic uses for a cardiac electrode catheter include recording and mapping of the electrical signals generated in the course of normal (or abnormal) heart function. Therapeutic applications include pacing, or generating and placing the appropriate electrical signals to stimulate the patient""s heart to beat in a specified manner, and ablation. In an ablation procedure, electrical or radio-frequency energy is applied through an electrode catheter to form lesions in a desired portion of the patient""s heart, for example the right atrium. When properly made, such lesions will alter the conductive characteristics of portions of the patient""s heart, thereby controlling the symptoms of supra-ventricular tachycardia, ventricular tachycardia, atrial flutter, atrial fibrillation, and other arrhythmias.
Such a catheter is typically placed within a desired portion of the patient""s heart or arterial system by making a small incision in the patient""s body at a location where a suitable artery or vein is relatively close to the patient""s skin. The catheter is inserted through the incision into the artery and manipulated into position by threading it through a sequence of arteries, which may include branches, turns, and other obstructions.
Once the cardiac electrode catheter has been maneuvered into the region of interest, the electrodes at the distal end of the catheter are placed against the anatomical feature or area sought to be diagnosed or treated. This can be a difficult procedure. The electrophysiologist manipulating the catheter typically can only do so by operating a system of controls at the proximal end of the catheter shaft. The catheter can be advanced and withdrawn longitudinally by pushing and pulling on the catheter shaft, and can be rotated about its axis by rotating a control at the proximal end. Both of these operations are rendered even more difficult by the likelihood that the catheter must be threaded through an extremely tortuous path to reach the target area. Finally, once the tip of the catheter has reached the target area, the electrodes at the distal end of the catheter are placed in proximity to the anatomical feature, and diagnosis or treatment can begin.
In the past, the difficulties experienced by electrophysiologists in the use of a cardiac electrode catheter have been addressed in a number of different ways.
To facilitate maneuvering a catheter through a tight and sinuous sequence of arterial or venous passageways, catheters having a pre-shaped curve at their distal end have been developed. To negotiate the twists and branches common in a patient""s arterial or venous system, the catheter typically is rotatable to orient the pre-shaped curve in a desired direction. Although the tip of the catheter may be somewhat flexible, the curve is fixed into the catheter at the time of manufacture. The radius and extent of the curvature generally cannot be altered. Therefore, extensive pre-surgical planning is frequently necessary to determine what curvature of catheter is necessary. If the predicted curvature turns out to be incorrect, the entire catheter may need to be removed and replaced with one having the proper curvature. This is an expensive and time-consuming ordeal, as catheters are generally designed to be used only once and discarded. Moreover, the additional delay may place the patient at some additional risk.
A variation of the pre-shaped catheter uses a deflectable curve structure in the tip. This type of catheter has a tip that is ordinarily substantially straight, but is deflectable to assume a curved configuration upon application of force to the tip. However, the tip deflection is not remotely controllable. In a certain patient""s arterial system, a point may be reached at which the proper force cannot be applied to the catheter tip. In such cases, the catheter must be withdrawn and reinserted through a more appropriate passage, or another catheter with a different tip configuration must be used.
Another attempt to facilitate the placement of catheters takes the form of a unidirectional steering catheter. A typical unidirectional steering catheter has a steering mechanism, such as a wire, that extends the length of the catheter to the distal tip. The steering mechanism is coupled to the tip in such a way that manipulation of the proximal end of the mechanism (e.g., by pulling the steering wire) results in deflection of the catheter tip in a single direction. This type of catheter is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,896 issued to Hojeibane. The direction of deflection can be controlled by embedding a ribbon of wire in the tip; the ribbon is flexible along one dimension but not in others. This type of catheter can further be controlled by rotating the entire shaft of the catheter; in this manner, the direction of bend within the patient can be controlled. The shaft of such a catheter must be strong enough to transmit torque for the latter form of control to be possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,852 to Stevens-Wright describes a steerable electrocardial catheter including a flexible tip assembly having a proximal and a distal section. In this catheter, two steering mechanisms are used to separately control bending of either or both the proximal and distal sections. The steering mechanisms for the proximal and distal sections include separate steering wires, as described above, which are coupled to the proximal and distal sections, respectively.
Bidirectional steering catheters also exist. The distal end of a bidirectional steering catheter can be maneuvered in two planes, allowing the tip to be positioned with greater accuracy. However, bidirectional steering catheters are complex mechanically and are often difficult to manipulate.
Although the foregoing types of catheters address the issue of maneuverability in different ways, none of them is ideally configured to maintain contact with and apply a desired amount of pressure to a desired anatomical feature, such as an atrial wall.
One device used for the latter purpose is known as a basket catheter. See, for example, the HIGH DENSITY MAPPING BASKET CATHETER manufactured by Cardiac Pathways Corporation. A basket catheter has several spring-biased arms near the distal tip. When these arms are unconstrained, they bow outward to define a basket-like shape. The arms of the basket are constrained for implantation in a sheath structure. When the tip of the catheter has reached the desired location, the sheath is retracted, or the arms are advanced out of the sheath.
However, because the tip of the catheter is sheathed, it is not easily steerable into location, and is not as flexible as one might desire. Moreover, the sheath adds bulk to the device, which might significantly limit the range of applications in which the basket catheter can be used. The basket has only one shape and size. Once the arms are deployed from the sheath, the basket assumes a single configuration defined upon manufacture. If the predefined configuration of the basket is not suitable, then substantially no correction is possible. Also, known basket catheters are not indicated for use in high-energy therapeutic applications, such as ablation.
A variable-geometry sheathed electrode catheter is also known in the art. This device has a single electrode-bearing tip portion that is initially disposed within a relatively inflexible sheath. When the tip portion is advanced with respect to the sheath, the tip portion bows out of a slot-shaped aperture in the sheath. The shape of the tip portion can be controlled to apply a desired amount of pressure to an anatomical feature. However, as a sheath is used around the catheter, the device is not easily steerable into location. Moreover, as discussed above, the sheath structure adds undesirable bulk to the device.
Radio frequency ablation (RFA) has become the treatment of choice for specific rhythm disturbances. To eliminate the precise location in the heart from which an arrhythmia originates, high frequency radio waves are generated onto the target tissue, whereby heat induced in the tissue burns the tissue to eliminate the source of arrhythmia.
For successful ablation treatment, e.g., to produce a lesion at a given anatomical site, it is generally required that the catheter be accurately positioned at the ablation site and that continuous contact be maintained between the electrode and the ablation site for the duration of the ablation treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,854 to Munsif describes, inter alia, a pre-shaped catheter particularly useful for ablating in the vicinity of the sinoatrial node, the left atrium, and up to the mitral valve. The tip of the catheter is formed of a temperature-sensitive shape-memory material, e.g., Nitinol, or is otherwise invoked to assume a segmented configuration upon reaching a desired position. The segmented configuration includes a distal segment which bears an ablation electrode. In operation, the segmented shape produces tension which urges the ablation electrode on the distal segment into contact with a wall of the left atrium, while other segments are urged against other tissue. Since the shape of the catheter tip is fixed, the tip is not easily manipulated. Further, the tension produced between the segments of the catheter tip is dependent on the shape and dimensions of the ablation site, e.g., the left atrium.
Atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter are the most common type of arrhythmia found in clinical practice. Although the potential adverse consequences of these types of arrhythmia is well known, the basic electrophysiological mechanisms and certain management strategies to control these types of arrhythmia have been understood only recently.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which schematically illustrates a cross-section of a human heart 100 showing typical atrial flutter circuits. Such circuits includes macro-entrant, counter-clockwise, pathways 120 from the right atrium 102, through the inter-atrial septum 114, down the free wall 116, and across the isthmus of tissue 108 between the inferior vena cava 112 and the tricuspid annulus 106 of the tricuspid valve 110.
Most electrophysiologists recommend treating atrial flutter by producing a linear contiguous lesion 118 at the isthmus of tissue 108, between vena cava 112 and the tricuspid annulus 106. Linear lesion 118 can be produced by RF ablation electrodes which are placed in contact with tissue 108. It is contemplated that isthmus tissue 108 is a critical link of the atrial flutter circuit and, thus, linear lesion 118 is expected to terminate this source of arrhythmia and prevent the recurrence of such arrhythmia.
Existing ablation treatment for atrial flutter includes the use of a catheter bearing at least one single or bi-polar ablation electrode. Unfortunately, an undue amount of time is spent in correctly positioning the ablation electrode of the catheter against the site to be treated. Further, in existing electrode catheter configurations, the catheter must generally be repeatedly repositioned until an acceptable lesion 118 is produced. Thus, lesion 118 is often non-continuous, i.e., there may be gaps in the lesion line which may require further repositioning of the ablation catheter. Such repeated repositioning of the catheter is time consuming and may result in prolonged, potentially harmful, exposure of patients to X-ray radiation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cardiac electrode catheter that can be conveniently and quickly steered into secured, operative, engagement with a preselected portion of the isthmus of tissue between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid annulus, to produce a predefined, substantially continuous, lesion on this isthmus of tissue.
The difficulties in steering, positioning and providing secured contact of an electrode catheter, with reference to the isthmus of tissue between the interior vena cava and the tricuspid annulus, are also applicable in mapping and/or ablating other intracardiac sites. For example, steering and positioning difficulties may arise in mapping and possible ablation in the vicinity of the coronary sinus.
The present invention seeks to provide a steerable electrode catheter having a relatively flexible distal end portion accommodating an elongated configuration of at least one ablation electrode, that can be conveniently guided to a predetermined intracardiac site, for example, to the vicinity of the tricuspid valve, and that can be steered into a shape which enables convenient positioning of at least one ablation electrode in secure operative engagement with predetermined mapping and/or ablation site, for example, an ablation site along the isthmus of tissue between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid annulus. If ablation of tissue is required, an electrode catheter in accordance with the present invention may be used to produce a predefined, elongated, substantially continuous, lesion at the ablation site.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the catheter includes a flexible distal end portion which may be controlled by one or two steering mechanisms, namely, a distal steering mechanism and/or a proximal steering mechanism. The distal steering mechanism may be adapted to deflect only the tip of the distal end portion into a hook-shaped configuration. The proximal steering mechanism may be adapted to deflect the entire distal end portion. Alternatively, the distal end portion of the electrode catheter may have a pre-shaped distal tip, e.g., the tip may be pre-shaped into a partly deflected configuration. In this alternative embodiment, a single steering mechanism may be used both to deflect the distal end portion and to further shape the pre-shaped distal tip into the desired hook-shaped configuration.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the distal end potion of the electrode catheter may be adapted to be steerable or deflectable at three regions, namely, a distal tip deflection region, an intermediate deflection region, and a proximal deflection region. The curvature of the distal end portion at the intermediate deflection region, in addition to either or both of the distal tip deflection region and the proximal deflection region, enables more flexibility in conforming the shape of the distal end portion of the catheter to the shape of the target tissue, e.g., the above mentioned isthmus of tissue, during mapping and/or ablation of the target tissue. In an embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate deflection region is adapted to be curved towards the target tissue, thereby to provide improved contact with the target isthmus when the end portion of the catheter is urged against the target tissue.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the distal end portion is not deflectable at the intermediate region but, rather, the distal end portion is formed of a resilient material and is pre-shaped to have a predetermined curvature at the intermediate region. In this embodiment of the invention, when the distal end portion is urged against the target tissue, the curvature of the intermediate region changes until the electrode configuration on the distal end potion conforms to the shape of the target tissue. This ensures urged contact between the at least one electrode and the target tissue without an additional steering mechanism.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the at least one ablation electrode is brought into secured engagement with a target tissue, for example, the isthmus of tissue between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid annulus, as follows. First, the distal end of the catheter is guided into the right atrium. As the distal end of the catheter advances in the right atrium, the proximal steering mechanism may be activated to deflect the entire distal end portion, such that the distal end portion may be conveniently inserted into the right ventricle. Once the distal end portion is inside the right ventricle, the distal steering mechanism is activated to produce the hook-shape configuration at the tip of the distal end portion. Then, the catheter is pulled back, i.e., in the direction of the right atrium, until the hook-shaped tip of the distal end is anchored at the tricuspid annulus. The catheter may then be pulled further back and the curvature of the distal end portion may be adjusted, e.g., using the proximal steering mechanism, until the at least one ablation electrode securely engages an ablation site along the isthmus of tissue between the tricuspid annulus and the inferior vena cava. Once such secured engagement is obtained, the at least one ablation electrode may be activated to produce a substantially continuous, linear, lesion at the ablation site.
As mentioned above, a catheter having a pre-shaped distal tip may alternatively be used. In such case, the catheter may be guided into the right ventricle and then pulled back until the pre-shaped tip is anchored at the tricuspid annulus, obviating the step of deflecting the distal tip before pulling back the catheter. The catheter may then be pulled further back and the curvature of the distal end portion may be adjusted, e.g., using the proximal steering mechanism, as described above, until the distal tip assumes the desired hook-shaped configuration that provides a firm grip of the tricuspid annulus and secure engagement between the at least one ablation electrode and the ablation site, e.g., along the isthmus of tissue between the tricuspid annulus and the inferior vena cava.
In other embodiments of the present invention, an electrode catheter configuration as described above may be used for mapping and/or ablation of tissue at other intracardiac location where anchoring onto an edge of an orifice may be helpful in correctly and securely positioning an electrode catheter. For example, a configuration as described above may be useful for mapping and, possibly, ablating of tissue in the vicinity of the coronary sinus, by maneuvering the distal end of the catheter into the coronary sinus and pulling the catheter back until the distal tip of the catheter is anchored at an edge of the coronary sinus orifice.
In yet another aspect, an ablation catheter is provided and includes a probe, an electrode mounted on the probe so as to movable relative thereto, and remote-operated actuator means for moving the electrode. An elongate conductor is preferably connected to the electrode and insulation means is preferably provided around the conductor. The insulation means can comprise a tubular sheath that extends substantially from the actuator means to the electrode and is housed in a longitudinal channel in the probe. Axial sliding movement of the electrode is preferably then arranged to be effected by axial movement of the sheathed conductor at the end thereof remote from the electrode.